


rest hold

by orphan_account



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You're pretty fucked up, you know,” AJ sneers. “What the hell kinda victory lap is this?”





	rest hold

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this yesterday after watching mitb and i have no idea why..............bye

“Hey, Styles!”

AJ’s at his locker when he hears his name being called. He recognizes the voice as belonging to Seth Rollins, which makes him a little apprehensive as he turns to face the approaching man. The guy’s never shown any kind of animosity towards him before, but, well, AJ knows the kind of heat an upcoming match can generate in someone. Especially when there’s a title on the line. And AJ’s just not about all that backstage mess, likes keeping things in the ring, clean and fair. It's not like he's gonna ignore him, though.

“Rollins,” he greets. “What can I do you for?”

“Just wanted to say congrats. And I look forward to getting in the ring with you.” He sticks out his hand in offering. “You’re really talented.”

AJ’s pleasantly surprised at the civility, returning Seth’s handshake firmly.

“Yeah, you too.”

“Thanks, man. Means a lot. I always considered you one of the best.” AJ nods, about to return the compliment again, before Seth continues. “You know, back in the day.”

It’s obvious bait, and see, this is the kinda shit AJ doesn’t have time for. But Seth’s eyes glint all satisfied and he just can’t help taking it anyway.

“That supposed to imply something?”

“Ah, you know.” Seth shrugs, fake casual. “Just that we can’t stay in our prime forever. But I’m sure you can still manage to put up a decent fight.”

His lips quirk and suddenly AJ wants badly to knock that smug look off his face.

“You could show a little more respect, you know,” he tells him plainly, making to walk away. He’s better than this pettiness.

“Tch. I’m letting you share a ring with me. What else do you want, old man—”

The words are barely out before AJ’s got a foot hooked behind his ankle and an arm over his shoulders, taking his balance and spinning him around to shove him against the lockers. He twists his arm behind his back and leans his weight against him, trapping the younger man as he strains against the hold.

“I ain’t old.” He snarls the words against Seth’s ear. “And you ain’t that good,” he pushes against Seth’s arm just enough to hear him grunt, “ _kid_.”

Seth winces, closing his eyes, and AJ huffs a satisfied laugh against his ear. Seth inhales sharply then, and AJ lets up the pressure on his arm before he ends up injuring it before they can get in the ring. He backs off and Seth’s arm falls immediately, his other hand coming up to knead at his elbow as he seethes at the pain.

AJ steps back quickly, giving himself some space and a better chance of getting the hell out of there before Seth can lunge in retaliation. But the other man stays close to the lockers, not even turning around, as he cradles his sore arm. He doesn’t say anything, just breathing heavily, and the worry hits AJ again that he may have actually injured him and jeopardized their match.

“I didn’t actually hurt you now, did I?” No response. He sighs, stepping forward again, reaching a hand out. “C’mon, are you—” and Seth turns around then, shoving him back _hard_.

“Fuck off,” he spits out, and AJ is struck by how red his face is 

... Before his eyes catch the tent at Seth’s crotch. _Jesus._ Seth storms off quick as he can, but AJ still manages to get a mocking laugh out before he’s out of earshot.

“Holy hell, kid.” Seth bangs his fist against a locker on his way out.

\--

He’s in a good mood after their match. Honestly. Much as Rollins may have pissed him off beforehand, he still can’t be bothered with all that drama. He’s here to fight, and yeah, ideally _win_ , but a good match is a good match. 

All he really hopes is that Seth can at least pretend to be gracious about it. Sure he shook his hand in the ring, but he seems to turn from a decent guy to an asshole pretty damn quick when he wants to. 

So he's not sure how to feel when the Seth intercepts him on his way to his locker, asking to talk in his private room. He absolutely doesn't trust him, but there's a weird sincerity in the kid's eyes that would make him feel like a jerk if he refused him. 

AJ's relieved when they get to the room and all the other man seems to want to talk about is how well their match went. They exchange compliments and share the satisfaction of putting on a good show, and it's all very friendly and pleasant. He really does respect Seth as a competitor, so maybe if they can put that whole weird locker room moment behind them, he'd be willing to respect him as a person, too. 

Eventually there's a beat of silence, and AJ's about to make his leave when Seth clears his throat, meeting his eyes. 

“Um, so. I hope we can put all this,” he gestures vaguely between the two of them, “behind us.” AJ’s already nodding. 

“It didn't even make sense to pit us against each other in the first place, right?” Seth continues. “Like, maybe you can get in the picture for the United States belt or something, you know? I think that’d be perfect for you.” 

AJ shakes his head and chuckles. The kid sure has a way with that passive aggression. 

“I gotta admit, for a second you had me thinking you could act like a professional. Then you go and say shit like that.” 

“What do you mean?” Seth asks with an infuriatingly clueless look. “I'm only being realistic. Sorry if I hurt your _feelings_ or whatever.” AJ can see the delight in his eyes now, and wonders how he could be so cocky after what happened last time. Unless... 

AJ sighs. 

“You know, I don’t know why you can't find some other guy to hurt you, if you need it so badly.” Seth's eyes go from teasing to dark in an instant, and AJ knows he's got his number. “I’m sure it’d be easy. You got a real talent for pissing people off.” Seth scoffs. 

“Don't talk like you fucking know me.” He moves forward and AJ doesn't back up. “And don't act like you're better than me. In case you forgot, I just _beat_ you.” The kid actually shoves him then and before AJ can think twice he's got the younger man pressed against the wall, one hand on his throat and his other arm barred across his chest. 

Seth grunts and scowls, giving some token pushes and hits. But it's obvious he's not really trying, obvious he wants it. 

“Y’know, I’m glad you won,” AJ bites out. “‘Cause if I had you pinned, who knows, you might’a gotten all hard in your tights again, right in the middle of that ring.” He leans further into Seth's space. “Fact I was worried you might when I had you in that submission hold.” Seth’s face starts turning red and it's so gratifying just to watch him squirm, all vulnerable, even if AJ knows this is really exactly what he wants. “Did that turn you on, kid? Or do I gotta be telling you how pathetic you are, too? That what gets you going?” 

“Shut up,” Seth hisses. AJ just laughs and shoves him harder against the wall. If he really wanted him to shut up, he could probably overpower him, or at least match his strength. But he barely puts any real force into it, just struggling enough to feel the pressure. 

“Why, ‘cause you’re embarrassed? ‘Cause you know no matter what happens in the ring, I’ll always have this over you?” Seth’s brows knit together at that, actually looking a little worried. “Naw, don’t worry, darling… I ain’t telling anyone. That’d be hypocritical.” He frees a hand to pet through Seth’s hair in a mock of gentleness, and Seth looks like he’s about to shove him right off, but AJ reaches down with his other hand and palms roughly at the bulge in his tights, and that stops him pretty fast. “‘Cause I like it too.” 

Seth groans and AJ gropes at him, probably too hard, but he seems to like it just fine. AJ leans forward to get his mouth up against his ear. 

“Yeah, you’re just desperate for it, huh?” The younger man glares and opens his mouth but is cut off by a squeeze, slamming his eyes shut. “Hell, maybe I am an old man, ‘cause it sure doesn’t take so little to get me wound up like this.” He bites at Seth’s ear and is rewarded with another moan. “Or maybe you’re just easy.” 

Seth opens his eyes then and AJ smirks at him, but to his surprise there’s actually some defiance still there. 

“So what if I’m easy, _ah_ ,” the kid pants, “just fucking— touch me already, would you.” AJ tsks.

“Yeah I’ll touch you, alright.” He tears at Seth’s belt, yanking his tights down past his thighs, and the kid really is stupid hard for how little they’ve done. He’s about to reach down when a better idea strikes him. “Turn around.”

Seth only hesitates for a second before obeying him, and AJ honestly expected a little more protest. The younger man props a forearm against the wall and leans his head forward against it while AJ looks over his sweat slicked back and the curve of his ass.

He sticks a finger in his own mouth, coating it with as much spit as he can, before moving it to Seth’s opening, just pressing lightly for a second, testing the waters. He doesn’t hear anything but Seth’s forced, steady breathing, so he shoves it in to his second knuckle and revels in the little gasp it provokes. 

His spit’s not proper lube by a long shot, but it gets the job done. He doesn’t plan to fuck him anyway, just wants to see him squirm on his fingers for a while. And besides, AJ figures, the kinky little brat probably likes the way it burns. He tries to be somewhat gentle anyway, but Seth pushes back against him so he just shoves in to the hilt, pulling back and thrusting back in steadily. 

“You're pretty fucked up, you know,” AJ sneers. “What the hell kinda victory lap is _this_?” He gives an extra hard push and Seth chokes on a moan. “I'll bet you do this kinda thing a lot though, huh? Bet there's plenty of guys who'd love to see you like this.” He looks over Seth's flushed face and body and feels his own body heating up. “Sure make a pretty picture.” 

Seth writhes, almost struggling, but he’s moaning, enjoying it, so AJ doesn’t slow his pace down, moving his finger in and out quick and hard. He gives it a minute or two before spitting down to ease the way for another finger. And when that’s inside, he gets the _real_ good noises, Seth’s moans all choked and wet.

He’s surprised how smooth the slide is, but he’s not complaining. Whether it’s his force or Seth’s eagerness, it’s making it easier for him to shut the boy up, so he’s grateful. Probably the sweat from the match is helping too, and maybe that’s a little gross, but hey, it’s not his mouth down there. 

Which is a bit of a shame, really, because he just _knows_ Seth would make the most pathetic little noises if he did that for him. Hell, he’s losing it now with just a couple of unslicked fingers in him. And that’s before AJ starts crooking them with purpose. He manages to find the spot that has him gasping and keening and does his best to hammer away at it.

He works Seth up 'til he's whining, breathing out little curses whenever he manages to angle his fingers right. AJ takes in the sight until he notices the way Seth's hands are staying so firmly above his waist. One arm's still supporting his head while the other is braced against the wall next to it, his fingers flexing like he’s struggling with the effort, and AJ hasn’t even told him to do it. _Christ, this kid._

“Touch yourself if you want. I ain’t gonna do it.”

AJ takes some pride in how frantically Seth moves a hand down to grip himself. He really was just waiting for permission. He seems relieved at the contact, his moans losing some of their desperation, and AJ lets him enjoy it for a while, just rocking his fingers in and out. Then he moves them around until he finds the right spot again and holds them there, buried fully. He strokes, overstimulating, pushing whimpers out of the kid.

He keeps it up until he hears a strained little “ _please_.” He relents, replacing the constant pressure with a fast pace. Seth’s moans pick up again and he’s obviously close — AJ wonders if he’ll need permission to finish, too. It seems like it, if his frantic, uneasy breaths are anything to go by. 

AJ rolls his eyes, bites back the urge to make fun of him for it, and instead moves his free hand to the back of his neck and squeezes.

“Just do it already.”

Seth tenses immediately before convulsing, spilling over his hand and the wall, muttering swears under his breath and what might or might not be AJ’s name. He fingers him through it until his whiny moans fade out and he sags against wall. AJ pulls his fingers out roughly, enjoying the little wince and noise of surprise it gets out of the other man.

After a minute, Seth looks over his shoulder, not quite managing to meet AJ’s eyes.

“What,” he pants out, licking his lips. “What do you want?”

“Hell,” and yeah AJ’s hard, and curious exactly what Seth would be willing to do, but he just bites out a laugh instead. “Just to hear that, really.”


End file.
